This invention relates to a fibrous web for planting seeds, the method of sowing an area of soil with seeds by using the fibrous web and an apparatus for producing the fibrous web.
The conventional planting of grass, flower and other seeds frequently is inefficient. Particularly in connection with the establishing of new lawns, the conventional sowing of seeds results in a substantial waste of seed and, moreover, is time-consuming and tedious.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a fibrous web for planting seeds the use of which is easier and less wasteful of seeds than the conventional sowing of seeds.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a method of sowing an area of soil with seeds comprising using the aforementioned web.
It is also an object of the invention to provide an apparatus for producing the aforementioned web.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art from the description of the invention hereinbelow.
The mat of the co-pending parent applications differed from the mat of this application by the absence of a backing of tissue paper. It has been found that the addition of the tissue paper backing improves the structural integrity of the mat for storage, rolling and unrolling without adding significantly to cost while preserving the desirable features of the mat without tissue paper backing. The mat is prepared without compressing and the straw fibers remain in a generally fluffy condition.
Before the invention is described, a review of prior art in the general field of the invention will be given.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,909,003, seeds are distributed over an adhesive-free open lofty web of textile fibers and in the interstices thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,863,388 relates to a form of turf in which seeds are germinated in a rooting medium, namely, soil or peat or exfoliated minerals or interconnecting open cell decomposable cellular resin foam materials supported on a mesh overlying a sheet or other solid structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,914,901 relates to a mat roll for starting a lawn or other vegetation comprising a web sheet having viable seeds embedded therein, the sheet comprising sphagnum peat moss and a binder such as sodium silicate.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,826,865 relates to a seed carrier having a laminated structure, each layer being composed of heterogeneously arranged natural cellulosic or synthetic fibers, the layers being sewn together with loosely twisted thread.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,160,986 relates to a seed carrier in the form of a plastic film onto which the seed is held by means of a water-soluble adhesive.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,583,099 relates to rigid tiles containing seeds. The tiles are made of clay and binder.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,516,196 relates to a seed mat comprised of a biodegradable paper sheet coated with an asphalt adhesive binding seeds to the upper surface of the biodegradable paper sheet.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,971,504 relates to a seed carrier comprising a cotton netting or paper backing supporting a layer of water soluble fertilizer, a flexible plastic layer and flexible adhesive adhering the seeds to the plastic layer.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,303,609 relates to a mixture including thin-walled hydrophilic regenerated cellulose fibers, wood fibers, fertilizer and grass seed.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,292,307 relates to a mixture including fiberglass, cellulose fiber, seeds and fertilizer.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,557,491 relates to a permeable fabric or film treated on one side with a carrier containing seeds, the fabric being coated with asphalt on the other side or being at least partially saturated with asphalt.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,888,041 relates to a knitted fabric mulch into which may be incorporated seed tapes.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,889,417 relates to a plastic foam carrying seeds.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,605,589 relates to a sod unit in which seeds are carried on humus or peat moss covered with sand and overlying a plastic mesh.
Canadian Pat. No. 811,081 relates to a compressed peat containing seeds.